


The Golden Bird

by OhBeJoyful



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBeJoyful/pseuds/OhBeJoyful
Summary: The first retelling of the lesser told fairy tales with romance tossed into the mix.





	

Aldwyn Pov.  


This is the third lad who has come to these woods seeking the beloved golden bird, and yet he is by far the youngest and smallest. The others were taller broader, more worldly, and incredibly arrogant. This young boy had a gentleness to the contour of his eyes and face. I decided in a split moment that I would once again give my advice to a human. So I began to cautiously approach the boy.  
  


"Do not shoot me," I began again as I had with many others "for I will give you good counsel." After saying this I waited tensely preparing to dodge another arrow aimed at me, but to my surprise the boy smiled and nodded for me to continue so I did. "I know what your business is you want to find the Golden bird. This evening you will reach a village in it will be two inns one will be very extravagant and the other will be run down. But don't enter the extravagant in, spend your night in the other though it may look mean and poor." I finished waiting for his response.  
  


"You have my gratitude," The boy spoke emerald eyes shining with sincerity "I will trust you, and your word." I did not expect him to trust my word so blindly, but then how old is this boy? And why is he searching for the bird?  
  
  


"Sit on my tail," I shouldn't be inviting this boy any closer he may in the end want me dead "and you will travel faster." The boys eyes widened obviously he had expected me to take my leave, but his pleased smile spoke volumes of his gratitude.  
  
  


"My name," the boy started, "is Cyrus." Then began pointedly looking at me. But could I really give someone my name? Someone I barely knew, and met only a few moments ago? But before I knew it my mouth was already moving.  
  


"If you must call be something you may call me Aldwyn," I murmured quietly, and hurried to "Cyrus's" destination with only a slight pain in my chest


End file.
